Privilege
by Kitsune634
Summary: "Deep down you're nothing like Batman, but on the outside you're just his little Batbrat." Official sequel to New Hoodie
1. Chapter 1

I looked at it in disdain. There were frills, ribbons, lace. Tim, knowing of my hate for dresses, just snickered as the lady handed it to me. Bruce cleared his throat, which was a clear signal to show gratitude to the lady giving me the dress. I hate having to act happy when someone gives you a horrible gift.

Maybe if I let her know I hated it she would do better in the future. I smiled as best I could and eventually the lady left to talk to Bruce.

"I'm gonna throw this out before anyone tries to make me wear it." I said to Tim before heading to the kitchen.

"You should wear it for when Dick comes over tonight." Right, it was family dinner night. The whole family had dinner every month.

"Tim. I would rather die than be seen in this." I added emphasis on the die.

"Challenge accepted." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would like to see you try. Any way that you can think of pulling it off will give me reason to charge you for sexual assault so I'm not worried." I handed him the dress and went on my way. After a training session I had with Bruce this morning I needed a shower.

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and walked into my room to get dressed for dinner. Only to find all the clothes in my closet taken and the dress hung up nicely. Nice try Tim. I always have a spare set of clothes stashed under my bed. I looked under only to find nothing. Damn it.

I heard a whistle coming from a window I don't remember opening. Even though he probably couldn't see it I scowled at my next sight. He had all my clothes scattered on the lawn as he hosed them down.

"You still haven't won!" I yelled out to him before turning back to my room.

Secret passages. It's the only way. I took the secret passage that led to my mums old room. It still had her old clothes from when she was around my age. I dressed up in the best jeans and t-shirt I could find and finished the look with a leather jacket. I went back through passage to my room and walked casually down to greet everyone.

"Mila!" Oh god it's Dick. He gets so exited to see us every month. But when he's Nightwing he's so serious. I heard him and my mum had a thing years ago but that was before I was born. Before my mum died.

"Dick..." I replied trying to sound exited.

"What are you wearing?" He asked never seeing my in something like this.

"Some of mum's old clothes. I had a bet with Tim. He wanted me to wear this god awful dress for dinner and thought he could find a way to make me." I said proudly.

"So that's your clothes he's watering."I widened my eyes.

"I'm gonna get him back. Trust me." and with that I walked through the door and towards Tim.

"So you almost broke his nose why?" Bruce said sternly.

"I feel like repeating the reason isn't gonna help right?" He growled at me.

"What do have to say?" He asked expectantly.

"Soz?" I heard Dick snicker in the corner and I smiled. Well at least my attitude amuses someone.

"Alfred, take her to the room." I roll my eyes.

"Really? The naughty room. You know I'm old enough to reach the handle now." I said crossing my arms.

"Are you old enough to crack the coded lock system I added to the room?" Damn it.

I sat alone in the room flicking through the channels on TV. Bruce had to leave to appear at a party right after Alfred had lead me away. Family dinner was basically cancelled anyway.

I found a channel with Adventure Time and settled in. Flame Princess and Finn were about to kiss when a News broadcast interrupted.

"Breaking news! A charity fundraiser held at an art gallery was ruined after an invasion of Ninja Manbats crashed through the ceiling. Batman was seen helping the Prime Minister's wife before they both disappeared, along with the Manbats. Bruce Wayne is still unaccounted for."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down to the Batcave to find Alfred and Tim already waiting.

"Where is he? Why are you still here bird boy?" Alfred looked back at me disappointed.

"The real question is why you're down here miss?" Alfred asked with his arms crossed.

"Dude I found most of the secret passages when I was five. I can get out of every room in the Manor. Sorry but you'll have to try harder." I said sitting down at one of the swivel chairs near the computer.

"Bruce is on his way home, apparently with a guest." Really a guest? Who would he let into our precious batcave? Just minutes later the batmobile pulled into the batcave. Once he was out he help out a boy who had been blindfolded.

"You can open your eyes. We're here." He said pulling of the blindfold. "This is my cave."

"I think he's found a replacement for you Drake. I mean if a ten year old girl can beat you up clearly it's time to move on." I said sniping at Tim. He got ready to punch me when Alfred halted him.

We all watched confused as the boy began attacking Bruce. Tim decided to interfere.

"So my night's been pretty boring. Who's this." He said announcing his presence as he wandered over. I sighed, getting up to greet him. Tim held his hand out for a handshake and the boy just glared at him.

"Here we call this a handshake." I stopped as the boy practically growled in response. Great. We got a dog.

"Don't patronise me or I'll break your face." The kid answered back. Oh my god that was brilliant.

"I like this kid. He's great." i announced whilst I sat up on the railing.

"This is my son Damian. He'll be staying with us for a while." I literally beamed in delight as Bruce said that. Damian noticed but kept his sour face. Like father like son. Too bad.

"The young master should rest, I'll help him unpack." Alfred suggested. For some reason the boy lost it.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't need rest. Rest is for the weak. I was raised by the League of Assassins. I'm definitely not weak." Up yourself much? Definitely the son of batman.

"Allow me to show you to your room." Alfred said following the boy out of the cave.

"Fuck you." Oh no he didn't! Did he just swear at Alfred? This kid is great.

I slipped out of site finding another secret passage out of the cave. My guess was the kid was going to the Naughty Room. I don't really understand how it's a punishment. The rooms like a freakin' Palace. By the time I found the room he was already there glaring at the door.

"What are you the son of superman too? Got laser vision?" He just growled in response.

"What is your problem?" He looked back at me, deciding to approach the bed I was sitting on.

"You're one of his adopted kids aren't you? You don't deserve any of this! I'm his re-" i halted him with my hand.

"First off, no I'm not. Second of all, fuck you ya little brat. No one cares if you're related to the bats." He narrowed his eyes at me before lightening up.

"Who are you then?" He asked, genuinely looking interested.

"You're from the league right? Have you heard of Jace Todd. She was my mother. My dad visits a lot but he's not smart enough to realise who I am." Damian smiled at me and held out his hand. I just looked at him puzzled.

"Heard you call it a handshake." I laughed, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Mila."

"Well at least someone here is decent." He said and I felt like I was almost being congratulated.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

AN: to anyone that has read the comics where Damian first appeared and where batman dies: good for you. I will still have batman die but I only know that Darksied kills him. Nothing else. I know that he comes back and that there was a point where Grayson was Batman. Don't expect an accurate following of events. You will be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find Damian gone and the door wide open. He knocked me out. The little brat. That's it, demon spawn's going to pay. I rushed out of the room, assuming someone in the Batcave would know something it was my first stop. The place looked like a bomb had gone off and Tim-

"Oh my god Tim!" I looked down over the railing to see bird boy in a heap on the floor, shattered glass all around him. I hated Tim, but I hated him like an older brother.

He looked like he was on the brink of death when Batman drove in with the brat. Where was Alfred? Batman rushed towards Tim and the little demon stood back in an assassin style Robin suit.

"Robin!" Batman yelled out. Damian looked indifferent. "hang on."

I climbed down towards them to face Damian. I scowled at him as I approached.

"You did this!" I screamed at him.

"He was my rival. It's my right to replace him. That's how it works in the League." He replied sternly.

"This is not the league. Get over yourself!" I looked back towards Bruce and Tim. "Is he?"

"He's alive, the bleeding's stopped. Where's Alfred?" Batman replied.

"Lil' creep did something to him." Tim said as Bruce lifted him up.

I widened my eyes, turning back to Damian. "I swear, if you've hurt him I'll kill you!"

"You could try." That's it. I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground as I began punching him. He caught my fist, forcing it into my face. As I fell back he started attacking me with his fists.

"Enough Damian!" The boy got off me and I pushed him away. The little freak.

"Mila with me. I'll need you to stay with Tim while I find Alfred." Bruce took him into our medical room and set him down on the operating table. "Stay here, Damian with me."

I sat down next to Tim, grabbing some tissues for my nose. I rested my head next to Tim and began to fade out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, not even one in the cave, an actual hospital. I looked around to find Damian in a chair near the bed, handcuffed to it.

"What the hell? What am I doing here?" I asked as I a sat up.

"Apparently I gave you a concussion. Only a minor one but police thought this was necessary if I were to stay here." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So why are you here?" I asked unsure of why he would want to be here.

"I felt bad." What? "Not for hurting Tim, just for hurting you."

"You're a dick, you know that right? I hate Tim but even I feel bad for almost breaking his nose earlier." I paused. "Why are you like this? How did the League make you this way?"

"Brutal training, no childhood. That's just my guess. You're violent too, why? You said you were gonna kill me." His calm nature gets to me. How can he be so calm right now.

"I was." For some reason he smiled. "What is there to smile about?"

"Somehow I think you understand me. You just don't want to believe it." He stood up, dropping the handcuffs to the floor. "I'll get you a drink."

"I don't understand you! You're a messed up psychopath!" I yelled out to him just after he left.

"Yet you still said you like me!" He countered back almost laughing.

"I take it back! You're a freak!" I yelled back giggling.

I laid back down just as a doctor entered the room. As he got closer he uncovered his face to reveal a rather scarred one. His mouth was all stitched up. I had a bad feeling about this. He approached the drip they had attached to me with some sort of liquid in a syringe.

"Nothing personal kid." A robotic sounding voice remarked as he went to fill the drip with it. I shot up, kicking him away.

"What's in that?" He smiled holding up empty hands. I felt the small amount of pain in my arm and looked down at it. Oh shit...

"Don't you mean what was in that?" The robotic voice he had said again. "Nothing toxic, that wouldn't contribute to her plans at all. When she heard you were in a hospital it was the perfect opportunity. You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes if was like seeing a movie in HD for the first time. Everything was so clear. Right in front of me there was a plastic cup spilt on the floor I was lying against. How did I get on the floor? I began trying to lift myself up only to fall back down with each attempt. All sound around me was muffled, only a ringing. A long and eerie ringing. I felt as though I were floating through the air. Everything suddenly became higher until I was resting in the hospital bed again. I looked over slightly to see a doctor next to me checking me over, he must have lifted me up. I stared of into space again, marvelling at the crispness of everything until suddenly I felt a slight jolt.

I felt my strength returning tremendously fast until I shot up with a gasp. I heard a distant whisper like quiet music in the background. It slowly got louder.

"The knife." I said mimicking the whispers. I sat up, pushing myself off the bed. I looked to the operating table in the corner, mostly empty.

"Mila!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked away to Damian. The strength suddenly left me and I felt my limbs go weak again. Luckily Damian caught me before I hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Damian asked lying me on the bed.

"Weren't you in handcuffs?" Damian nearly growled as he bared his teeth slightly.

"I asked a question. What's going on?" He ground out. Wow, someone's protective. The doctor began looking me over, every different examination he could try. I still had no strength to move.

"She appears to be adapting to something. It's like her body is trying to decide whether to fight something off or welcome it." He said and then flashes, more like pieces began to clear up. I remember Damian went to get me a drink. I remember back at the cave. I remember a syringe. The liquid inside had a pink tinge to it.

Think.

"There was a man." I said simply. The last thing I saw was their puzzled expressions.

"Miss Todd, I've brought you some breakfast. It's so good to see you've finally woken up." I heard the familiar voice of Alfred Pennyworth and I shot up.

"Alfred, you're okay!" I exclaimed. He smiled warmly as he set a platter down on my lap.

"Master Damian will be quite pleased to know you've awoken, you seem to be the only living thing he likes." Alfred informed me. "Must be the similarities in your personalities."

"Hey, I would never hurt you or Tim." Alfred raised and eyebrow at me. "Well I wouldn't hurt him that much. I have a conscience."

"Indeed Miss Todd. Enjoy your breakfast miss and call if you need anything." Alfred finished walking towards the door.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Alfred." I looked down at my plate. Bacon, eggs and hash browns. I went to pick up a piece of bacon when I felt drawn to the knife. It was more of a steak knife rather than a butter knife.

I reached for it, holding it against my arm. My mind screamed against it but I was in a trance, like my body was showing me something I didn't know. I felt a sharp stinging as I began cutting into my arm. I tried to scream out but I felt mute.

"What are you doing? Are you an idiot?" I looked up to find Damian in the doorway. Oh thank god!

He ran into the bathroom retrieving a small wash cloth. I hadn't realised I had stopped cutting until he reached me, covering my wound with the cloth.

"Thank you." I gasped finally finding my voice. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What, are you missing the hospital?" I leant back against the pillow. "Why did you- I don't get it!"

"I don't know what happened, it was like something else was controlling me." He looked at me sceptically for a moment before swatting the back of my head.

"Do you expect me to believe that load of crap!" He reprimanded before lifting the cloth a bit to have a look.

"Umm, I swear there wash a gash in my arm before." There was nothing but blotches of blood covering my arm. He scowled at me slightly.

"This better not have been some act for attention." I looked up at him unamused.

"What, because I made you show that you care? No it wasn't an act! Where am I gonna get fake blood?" I began hitting him offended by his statement.

"Well you won't mind if I try and recreate the event then." He remarked before quickly slicing my hand swiftly.

"You dick!" I let out, clutching my hand. He yanked my hand away clearing away the blood with the cloth.

I stared in awe as my skin began knitting itself back together. I don't remember being able to do that.

"What are you?" Damian breathed. Honestly I don't know. I think I'm human. A meta human maybe.

"Don't tell Batman."

"Incase you haven't noticed he doesn't exactly like me. I don't think he'd even listen to me anyway." Poor kid. It would suck having Bruce for a father. Unlike me I have Dick. Its great having a dad who doesn't realise you're his daughter. Makes you wonder why you're so smart. I guess Bruce is kinda like a father. He did train me. No wait that was Dick. Well, Bruce was here most of the time. No wait that was Alfred. What did Bruce do?

"How much do you think it heals?" Damian asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Honestly I don't want to find out." I took the knife off him, suddenly realising he could stab me with it. You know, just to test how much I can heal.

"You do realise I don't need a knife." He remarked proudly.

"You do realise you can't heal if I stab you, right?" I countered.

"Fine, I'll just get rid of evidence." He took the cloth and headed out. "Finish eating will you. I want to spar with someone who won't cry like a little bitch."

"Can't fight Tim then can you!" I yelled out to him before eating my breakfast.

I looked back at my arm. I guess if Bruce did know he might let me join his junior justice league he's got Tim on. Maybe I could replace him. The lord knows it'd be an improvement.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, I almost had a nap waiting for you." Damian greeted as I entered the training room of the Batcave.

"At least I know you're tired. This should be easy." I was dressed in the tank top and tights I usually wore in training, he wore some sort of pants. What he wore when training in the League I assume. But that was it.

"Oh please, Todd. There's no way you'll beat me." I smiled throwing the first punch, he blocked it easily and I was knocked back as his knee collided with my stomach. I swept his feet out from beneath him, aiming to kick his side before he caught my foot. He flipped up, knocking me down as he landed on top of me.

"Did batman teach you anything?" He leant down and asked. I took the opportunity to head but him in the face and he fell back clutching his nose.

After he didn't strike for a few minutes, just holding his face I grew worried.

"Damian?" I said quietly. As he pulled his hand away I was met with his toothy grin. Sonofa-

Next thing I knew he pulled my arm towards him, forcing it down against his knee until the room echoed with an eerie snap. I let out a shrill scream as I clutched my forearm.

"You fight like Batman. You don't cross the line. No matter how much you want to hurt someone." he pulled my arm out straight as I felt it heal slowly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Not as much as you do." I replied in between groans and gasps.

"You're lying. There are many people you want to make suffer. Deep down you're nothing like Batman, but on the outside you're just his little Batbrat." he let go of my arm and I tested it out.

"You know there are so many things I want to call you but I don't think they cover it." He helped me up. Somehow while I was in so much pain I had reverted back to a foetal position.

"You'll never beat me if you don't want to hurt me." He said sternly. What was he, my coach?.

"Trust me, I do want to hurt you." I replied through clenched teeth as the pain began to subside a little.

"Not deep down you don't." He smiled. "You're not capable of seriously hurting me anyway."

"Are you alright down here miss Todd? I heard your scream." Alfred asked as he entered the training room.

"Are you sure? We didn't hear anything. Maybe the old age is finally getting to you Alfie." I lied trying to sound as honest as I could. I can't believe I just said that. It was so cliché.

"We're fine Pennyworth. Mila just couldn't stand the humiliation of admitting the fact that what you heard was her battle cry." Sonofa! Was that really the best excuse he could think of.

"Yep we're fine." I ground out through clenched teeth of my fake smile.

"Alright. Well since you're both fine, Master Bruce wishes to see you in the Batcave." Alfred announced before walking out. He does realise that this room counts as the Batcave right? Still we knew he meant the centre where the computers were. As we made our way upstairs I heard Damian snicker.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring daggers at him.

"Your reaction to my battle cry excuse." I wanna kill him. Just so much right now.

"Next time I brake your arm and see how fast you heal." We reached the computers and Bruce turned to face us.

"Your mother has kidnapped the British prime minister. You're both coming with me to get her since I can't trust you here alone together." He walked off towards the Batmobile. "By the time I get back you better be ready. Which won't be long."

"He's not kidding by the way." I added after he left.


	7. Chapter 7

We strapped ourselves in as the door above us opened.

"Damian you are only allowed to help on one condition, we don't kill. Our way is more stronger, and more disciplined than the way off assassins. It requires more skill." Batman said as he began turning the vehicle on.

"You have a rocket?" Damian said questioningly as he realised what we were sitting in.

"He has a lot of stuff people don't know about." I said proudly. I knew he had a rocket and the demon spawn didn't.

"We'll be diving from twenty-five thousand feet and opening our chutes at one thousand. Can you two handle it?" batman asked as he got the rocket ready to head in.

"Tt." Was Damian's initial reply. "Child's play."

"You realise you are a child right?" I asked looking back and smiling.

"Mila you will stay out of sight." Batman said as he got ready to open up the doors.

"What!?"

"Just do it!" He shouted as the door opened. As we dived down he guided me towards a nearby island as they headed towards Talia.

This was shit. They got to fight together and I get to sit back and watch? Why?

I landed on the island and disconnected my parachute, hiding it from sight. Now I get to sit here and wait, won't that be just joyous.

"Mila?" I turned to see a tall, at least six foot, woman with shoulder length ginger hair. I had never seen her before but she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" She looked like she was so happy she could cry. No one is ever that happy to see me.

"Jace Todd, hopefully you've heard of me." Omigod. But Bruce said she was dead.

"Mum?" She nodded cheerfully, catching me in a bone crushing hug.

"So where's your sister?" My what? Since when do I have a sister?

"Um, what are you on about?" She narrowed her eyes at me as if trying to figure out whether I was joking.

"Where's your sister, Kylie?"

I looked out towards the island Batman and Damian had headed towards to find a ship. I would bet all the excitement on it was due to Batman and his little demon.

"Bruce always told my you died. He never said anything about a sister. How many lies has he told me?" I asked out loud. It was an open question, both to myself and my mum. Then it occurred to me.

"How do I know you're my mother? How did you know which one I was?" I asked not completely convinced she was my mother. I remember Tim telling me a story of how Hush had impersonated her before. Might not be Hush but this could very well be an elaborate trick. Also I've never seen my mother as an adult.

"Your sister has green eyes like me. You have more of an aqua colour, a mix between my green and your fathers blue. You also have red hair like me. Your sister has black." she paused smiling. "Just because she's your twin doesn't mean I can't tell you apart."

"Fine then. I guess that's semi-believable. But how did you know I'd be here?" I asked crossing my arms as if I had won, or had her cornered at least.

"I Knew for a fact that Bruce knew I was here and that it'd be a rare chance to meet you. Talia doesn't give me a very long leash. Now I think she has Kylie as insurance." I looked out over the water again. The fighting seemed to have died down slightly.

"How did you get here?" I asked looking back at her. She rummaged through a shoulder bag she carried and pulled out a small device, slightly large than a remote. It had a weird electronic look to it.

"Boom tube." After seeing my puzzled expression in response to her answer she continued. "I use this to transport instantaneously to a destination."

I yanked it away from her. How does this thing even work, there's no buttons. There goes that plan.

"I'm going with you." I moved away from her slowly. But if she goes with me then Talia will know she came to see me.

"You can't." I shot off towards the lush jungle area covering the island. Come on this can't be too hard to work. I flipped it around several times just to throw it at the ground in anger.

"I just want to get to Batman!" I yelled out at it. Suddenly a portal opened beneath my feet. I fell through, landing on the hard metal of the ship. The Boom Tube landed with a clank right next to me.

There were unconscious man-bats everywhere. Guess Batman kicked some ass once again. I found Batman and Damian confronting Talia and decided, probably stupidly, to just walk up.

I had almost reached them when suddenly Damian spun around, plunging a sword he had just scooped up into my stomach. My eyes widened in shock as the sharp pain immobilised me. Man this guy loves hurting me.


	8. Chapter 8

"I-I, I didn't mean to. I thought it was another man-bat!" Damian mumbled while his mother just smirked evilly.

"It doesn't matter Damian I said no KILLING!" Batman shouted as he lowered me to the floor.

"Just shut up and take it out you idiots!" I screamed out in pain. Damian quickly gripped the sword, pulling it out as swiftly as he had put it in.

"What are you doing, she'll bleed out!" Batman shouted at him.

Please heal, quickly if you'd be so kind. I laid there, slightly writhing in pain as I swatted away Bruce's attempts to lift me up.

Damian was shouting at him only to get scolded by Bruce. I just waited, unable to do anything else in this much pain. Then it left. I let my hands run over the sealed skin, covered in blood just to prove there once was a wound.

"I told you she'd be fine!" Damian yelled at him. I shot up and looked around. Talia was gone. The ship was too damaged. We have to leave. I looked down at the boom tube sitting about five meters away and scurried towards it.

"Take us to my mum." I ordered as I reached Damian and Bruce again. We fell through the metal floor, landing on the sandy beach of the nearby island.

"What the hell happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!" Mum screamed once she saw me.

"Blame Bruce's son!" She scowled at him then looked to Bruce.

"Why did you tell Mila I was dead?" I began walking away to let them discuss it when Bruce grabbed my arm.

"You can heal now!" I rolled my eyes. What was so bad about my not advertising it. I don't want to give people an excuse to hurt me, just because I can heal.

"Ever since I went to hospital. I remember a man, with a pink liquid in a syringe. That's all." Bruce looked to Damian.

"And you knew this?"

"Only that she could heal from small cuts and broken bones. We weren't really trying to test her limits. But apparently fatal stab wounds can heal too." The infamous Bat-scowl was his only reply.

"Bruce, you told my daughter I was dead. If I wanted you to do that I would have told you to! You didn't even make it to the apartment in time to stop one of Talia's men from kidnapping her sister. It was a great decision making you their guardian! Dick would've been better off raising them!" Damian and I had thought it best to just stand back and watch.

"Maybe if you had told me there were suppose to be two babies there then I'd know to look for two! I never knew she had a sister!" Bruce yelled back at her and she pulled out her handgun pointing it right at his head.

"Don't blame this on me! I trusted you to take care of them! Instead you only take one home, falsely tell her I'm dead and somehow manage to get her drugged with some pink stuff that gives her healing powers. Great fucking job!" She turned to me and took the boom tube. "Take me and my daughter home please."

When we fell through the sand we landed on the wooden floor of a large cabin of what looked to be a snowy mountain area.

"From now on you're staying with me and you're going to help find your sister." I smiled looking up at her. She just threatened Bruce with a gun, knowing exactly how skilled he is. My mum's great.

"Did you plan on taking me anyway?" I asked as she showed me to a room that looked all ready and set up for me with a set of clothes on the bed.

"I figured that you were old enough to take care of yourself up here while I do my business with the League. There's a village not too far from here where you can visit during the day. We can train together if you'd like. I just though it was time I had my daughters with me." I took notice of the direction she pointed to when referring to the village before looking back at her as she looked to the floor. "I train this girl who keeps reminding me that I have two daughters her age. It just made the pain worse."

"Eww. You're not going all mushy and sentimental on me are you. I can handle a little but don't go overboard." She smiled at my response.

"Thank god you stopped me." She dressed herself in a thick hooded jacket as she headed towards the door. "Talia has an assignment for me, I'll be back. Later."

She shut the door behind her and I just stood there awkwardly. She better have food, I'm starving. I walked into the kitchen checking all the cupboards. No food, what kind of a house is this. I miss Pennyworth. He would cook me something. It wasn't too late, I mean the sun was only just going down. Guess that village sounds like a good idea.

I found a warm jacket and made my way out into the snowy area outside, trudging along in the deep snow as I made my way to the village.

One things for sure; my mother has a weird way of describing not far. by the time I made it to the outskirts of the village it was well past sunset and the darkness was setting in well.

"It's a little late for children to be outside, is it not?" A tall blonde woman with a Russian accent asked.

"I'm fine miss, just here looking for some food." I answered confidently. I haven't really been a child for a while. Just young. I don't feel like a child.

"Well come inside, I've got soup." I was about to accept when a man interrupted our conversation.

"She's fine Anna. She's with me." With you? I don't even know who you are mate. I couldn't see many details in his features but I could definitely see his red hair showing through. Anna, as he called her, grunted as she was obviously annoyed by him. He walked right up to me as she left.

"You're Jace's brat, huh? Which one?" I just looked at him sceptically and he almost chuckled. "I'm a friend of hers."

"So have you been sleeping with her?" His eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not talking about this with you, you're like ten!" I'm just gonna take that as a yes.

"Look, I came up here for food. If you don't have any then go away." He smiled, obviously amused at the attitude that someone so small could have.

"As a matter of fact I do, but you won't get any." That's what he thinks.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a spoilt brat, how about you try saying please." How about you're banging my mum, give me damn some food.

"Why don't you make me, Harper." He widened his eyes at me. I was raised by a detective, of course I'd figure out who he was.

"You know who I am, how?" What is he, an idiot?

"It's on your name badge." I stated just to see if he'd look down at the nonexistent name badge. He didn't, so at least he's not that stupid. "I'm the daughter of Red Hood and Nightwing, and I was also raised by Batman. On what earth would I not know who you were?"

"Good point, so which of her kids are you?" I crossed my arms and looked away, acting stubborn. He realised what I was trying to do and sighed heavily. "Fine I'll get you some food. Come inside."

"It's Mila. I've never met Kylie." He raised an eyebrow at me as he lead me in.

"But I thought Jace left both of you with Bats." More like she left me in an empty apartment and told Bruce where to go, but okay.

"Yeah well Kylie got kidnapped before Batman got to us. So the closest thing I had to a sister was Tim." He snickered at my last comment. "So what was so bad about that Anna chick out there."

"She's a bit strange. Since she moved here a few kids have gone missing. They've been rumoured to have fallen in some tragic accident but an accident is once or twice, not five." So stay away from the Russian blonde lady. Got it.

"I should probably call Jace and let her know you're here." I hope she's not like Bruce. He'd kill me for just wandering off at this time.

"So why doesn't my mum just leave the League? They obviously are just gonna go behind her back and kidnap her kids anyway." I asked as he handed me a packet of chips. He hadn't picked up the phone yet, good, I don't want him to.

"She's training a girl who they'll just kill if she stops. They don't see any potential in her but she does." Mum spoke of her, I don't think its potential she sees. It's Kylie and I.

"Maybe she should just take her away from the League too." I'm guessing it's probably not that simple but it should be.

"Maybe you should tell her that. Maybe you, Kayla and your mum could run away to Blüdhaven and live happily ever after." I felt like he was mocking me. No, I know he was mocking me. Shit head.

"Bite me red riding hood." he laughed at my response so I took the large packet of chips with me as I walked towards the front door. "See you later Roy."

I walked back out into the snow and headed back towards mum's cabin. It's a good thing I love cold weather or I'd be hating this right now.

Once I made it to the cabin someone was already inside. Expecting it just to be mum I walked in casually, only I found a young blonde woman instead.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here Anna?" I ground out trying to intimidate her in some way. She turned and smiled at me.

"Oh Mila, don't be like zat." How the hell does she know my name?! "My associates say you recovered remarkably vell considering zee injuries you sustained last veek. Guess somezing helped you out."

"So I get that you know my name and about my miraculous healing abilities but how and why have you been spying on me?" She merely half smiled.

"You're velcome." She stated before walking past me out the door. Definitely don't like the creepy Russian lady. Wait what did she say? That's what that man said. The one with a stitched up mouth. It's seems more comes back to me as time goes by.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to the familiar smell of bacon and eggs. My first thought was that it was the work of Alfred until I opened my eyes. As I stumbled out I took note of the fact the kitchen was now full of food.

"Where did all this come from?" I asked, sitting at a stool on the side of the bench.

"Knowing how I was as a child at your age I hid the food so you wouldn't eat it all." I scowled at her from across the bench.

"That is both really wise and really evil." But pretty accurate assumption. I didn't stop eating.

"So what did you do last night while you were sneaking out?" Well I wouldn't call it sneaking since there wasn't anyone to sneak from.

"Looking for food. By the way this Anna chick was in here last night. She wasn't very clear on what she was doing she just said 'you're welcome' and left." She turned towards the stove, purposely facing away. And it wasn't just because she wanted to keep an eyes on the eggs.

"Allochka. She's a strange lady isn't she?" Allochka, I thought her name was Anna.

"Are we talking about the same creepy Russian lady?" She slid the eggs and bacon on to a plate before starting some more. The time it was taking her to answer was annoying. She was planning out what she would say.

"Allo-"

"Before you start you should know that I already don't believe you." I interrupted as she handed me the plate.

"She-"

"Nope, still don't." I could tell it was already bugging her. Good.

"Jacinta!" A woman's voice called from outside as they hammered their fist on the door.

"Mila, run into your room and get changed into the outfit in your sock draw. No matter what do not show your face. Talia can not know you're here." Mum ordered and I fled to the bedroom. Okay, sock draw, which one is the- ah ha! Found it! The outfit was a standard black ninja outfit made for the size of a ten year old. Before I could hide however the door flung open.

At least I have the mask on.

"Who's this?" Talia asked as she looked me over clearly not recognising me in any way. Which to her was not a good thing.

"This is Meeka. A protégé I picked up on one of my travels. I've been training her here." Mum lied.

"Interesting, you should bring her in and show off her skills. We have a lot of new students who should be at her level." She looked at me and smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow Mila."

"What? My names Meeka." I shifted my voice so even if she had ever heard it she couldn't tell. I had spent many years lying my way out of difficult situations. This was no different. I could sound so convincing I could fool myself.

"Testing. Guess she really did die out there." She turned to mum and looked down. "My condolences."

As soon as she left I exhaled as if I'd been holding my breath for weeks. That was close.

"You have to leave, now!" Mum suddenly said pulling out the boom tube.

"What, but she left, she bought it." She frantically threw some clothes into a bag and a stash of money.

"Nope, she's sending someone to get you. She knows you can heal and didn't buy our act for a second. You are now valuable and she'll probably torture you to test your limits." She handed me the bag and looked to the boom tube. "I'm sending you to Metropolis, I'll send Roy later until I can contact your father."

"What am I meant to do in the meantime?" She thought for a moment.

"I'll enrol you in school there. You should blend in. I'll figure out more as I go along. I have a ground floor apartment rented out with a hideout below ground. You and Roy can crash there." I don't want to go to school. "Metropolis please."

We fell through the floor and landed in an alleyway.

"I just got you. I don't want you to leave me again." She pulled my close to her and hugged me tightly.

"I will come back and we will be a family. I will find Kylie and we will all live together." I heard her sob slightly, trying to hold it back. We separated after she had tried to wipe away all evidence of her tears.

"Follow this map, here's the key." She handed me both and some cash before continuing. "Roy will bring food when I send him, in the meantime order takeout."

"I'll see you later then." I said looking down to at the pavement. She handed me one last item; a handgun.

"Home please."


	10. Part 2: Chapter 10

FIVE YEARS LATER

I was slammed into the brick wall as the large man held me up by the neck. He growled at me and I just smiled back. The man was at least two feet taller than me yet had to look up slightly due to the height he had me at.

I was investigating disappearances. Young girls around my age had been going missing in the area. The gang that controls the area had to know at least something if they weren't responsible themselves.

Growing bored of his futile attempts to choke me I spat on his face. He pulled me off the wall slightly only to slam me back into it.

"Wow, you got a great job. You get to slam teenage girls into walls while trying to kill them. Lucky you." The point was to get a response. This guy worked for a big gang in downtown Metropolis. He was big, just a muscle guy. Even he should have some information for me. Believe it or not, this is the easy way. Guys like him are prone to spilling their guts right before they think they're gonna kill someone.

"Shame getting rid of a pretty girl like you." His grip tightened around my throat. Not tight enough to kill me, yet. But like that'd work anyway. "Trust me when I say I'm doing you a favour."

"In what way?" I struggled, my breath suddenly getting short.

"Boss is selling girls like you to some sicko who keeps them in display cases." Is that so? I flipped open the pocket knife I'd been holding in my hand the whole time.

I was just about to free myself when a rope suddenly hooked around his neck, pulling him backwards and freeing me.

"Run, I got this." I glared at the boy who just freed me. I had everything under control.

"You got this? I was interrogating him!" I yelled at him. The large man knocked him over and lunged at me. In one swift movement I sliced his throat and he fell to the ground clutching it as all the blood rushed out.

"I had this, you didn't need to interfere." He didn't seem to pleased with my response.

"People usually say thankyou." I wiped my knife off on the man's shirt.

"So you do this on regular basis?"

"Do you do this on a regular basis. You were lucky I stepped in to help, he was about to crush your neck." I rolled my eyes at this kid. Why can't people just leave me alone.

"One:" I held my arm up making it visible as I slid the knife down my arm. He widened his eyes as it miraculously healed itself. "Two: Go save someone else."

"Do you at least want help with the body?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It'll look more suspicious if we do. At the moment it looks like a thug who got what was coming to him. They'll call it a public service." I walked way casually. "Chill, kid."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Batbrat." I kept walking.

"Like Batman?" Uuugh. Why must he keep following me? "What's with the outfit? Doesn't really scream batman, except for the black. You look like a darker blue and black Robin."

"Do you ever shut up." He was about to answer when we heard a scream from down the street.

"Race you there!" He took off running towards the screaming victim. Most likely a teenage girl who shouldn't be out this late. Yeah that sounds hypocritical but I'm out here right now to protect them.

When we got to the alley the screams came from we found a girl about my age, pushed against the wall with a knife against her throat.

"Don't ya know who am!" She screamed at him. "Mah father will have your head if he found out about this. I'll tell him to kill ya slowly!"

"That's big talk for a girl I watched go into a foster home earlier today." She gulped and I rolled my eyes. Why threaten him with a male? Girls can kick ass too.

"Put her down and I think about making this quick." I announced drawing his attention to us, because unfortunately that other guy's still here.

"You two better scram before I beat your asses." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Scram? Who says that. Have you been watching Lady and the Tramp mate?" I heard a snicker from behind me.

"Seriously are you sure your not meant to be Robin?" Are you serious right now? Right now? I pulled a gun out aiming for the thugs leg. I shot him and looked back at this guy.

"What's your name?" The thugs screaming was ignored by both of us.

"What, you like me that much you want a name?" I glared.

"I wanna know what I'll have to tell them when they're making your tombstone." The thug's screaming was suddenly silenced. We looked over to him to find a small knife sticking out of his neck.

"I know he woulda bled ta death soon but he was bein' too loud." I like her...

"It's, fine. They'll call it self defence. Don't worry." I turned back to him. "So, your name?"

"Not tellin'."

"Alright, go home." I walked over to the girl I kinda rescued. "How about instead of that Foster home you crash at mine for the night."

"Nah, I'm good. Go save someone else." I crossed my arms at her. "Seriously, don't worry."

-later-

"I'm home!" I announced as I walked through the door. Roy was sitting on the couch wearing a mask so I quickly slid mine on. "What is it?"

"Your boyfriend's at the window." I walked towards the window. "Who is he by the way?"

"He's dead."

"Okay, I'll stop following you. I swear!" I giggled a bit as he swung from side to side. I was currently holding him out the window by his foot. I lifted him into the apartment and he collapsed to the floor.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." I walked him out of the apartment and out onto the streets. He lead me through the now quiet streets and I got sick of the silence.

"So what's your name?" I asked which for some reason surprised him.

"Hunter. What's yours? Or are you gonna say Batbrat again?" I nodded and he sighed annoyed. "You're pretty hot."

"Flattery won't work." I was so glad it was dark out here so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Wasn't trying to flatter you, I was being honest." He stopped out the front of an apartment building.

"Well, go on." He stared at me confused.

"What, you're gonna follow me in?" Pretty much, yeah.

"If word gets out about where I live I wanna know where I have to go to find you and beat the crap out of you." He gulped a little.

"I seriously swear I won't tell."

"And I'm seriously coming in." I crossed my arms. He opened the door, letting me in as I followed him into the building. We took the elevator up to the second last floor.

"Well there you go, you can leave now." I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn't leaving. "Fine C'mon."

His apartment basically took up the entire floor. Well I'm guessing it belonged to his parents or something.

"Now can you go." he whispered to me. I guess he wasn't meant to be out.

"Fine, I see how it is." I joked, heading towards the elevator.

Before I could reach it however, I was spun around and pulled towards him. If that hadn't shocked me enough he then pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock, a shock that didn't cease. When I finally understood the situation I slapped him away.

"What the h-" he quickly covered my mouthed as he shushed me.

"Sorry." He flinched, probably half expecting my to hit him away.

"Um, goodnight." I walked into the elevator, letting myself smile as the doors closed.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat at the back of the class waiting for the teacher to come in. I wasn't expecting him to enter with the girl from last night.

"Class this is Piper." She waved sheepishly. "Piper, how about you take a seat next to Mila up the back there."

She sat down next to me and I immediately introduced myself. God she's adorable. And those freckles, ughh...

I mean, what?

"Could ya stop starin'? It's one thing I hate about knew schools. Everyone stares at me like an alien." I chuckled nervously, I hadn't really considered that I was staring.

"I'm not staring."

"Sure you're not." We both laughed quietly as the teacher went on with the lesson.

At lunch Piper sat with me and my group of friends, which consisted of me, a girl who never spoke and my best friend Trevor. Trevor had begun flirting with Piper to no avail, he kept getting shot down. It was nearly halfway through lunch when someone I wasn't expecting sat down and the table.

"Well, isn't this an amazing coincidence." He said sitting at our table. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"How do you figure?" Trevor asked as he looked at hunter like he was a freak. Hunter just kept looking at me. How can he tell its me?

"Hey, you were with that chick that rescued me last night!" Piper finally realised. Hunter smirked at her.

"So you don't know who she is?" I scowled at him.

"Should I?"

"Hunter, can I talk to you for a moment." I got up and lead him outside. There was an area at the back of the oval that only my group hung out at.

As soon as we reached it he received a right hook to the jaw. He clutched his jaw, looking up at me shocked.

"What do you call that. No wait, how did you know? Also, what the hell?!" I screamed at him.

"Your hair, your eyes, your lips. You realise those masks aren't that great when hiding who you are. I figured out who you were last night." He looked pretty damn proud of himself. It made my blood boil.

"So if you knew who I was, why kiss me?" He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Why not?"

"How come I've never noticed you but you seem to know exactly who I am?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"One; I'm a year level lower than you. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Two; You have a reputation. Everyone knows who you are." I raised an eyebrow.

"A bad reputation?"

"Yep." For some reason this made me smile. Maybe I had gotten in to (started) a few fights over the years but I'm not that bad. Still, pretty cool.

"Cool." It took a bit for it to click. "Yet you were brave enough to kiss me and pull that stunt in there. For all you know, I was leading you out here to kill you."

"Brave, stupid, same thing." He took a step closer, making me uncomfortable. Without thinking I kneed him in the groin making him collapse to ground as he clutched himself in pain.

"You stay away from me, okay." I demanded before storming off.

I made my way back to the cafeteria to find my friends and Piper staring at me.

"What?"

I had gotten a lead on the display case guy. He worked out of town; Gotham, the place that attracts all the weirdos. This was my case, I'm not just gonna give it to bruce to deal with.

"Roy I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't worry. It's not like anyone can hurt me." I protested as he sat against the door. "You know I'll just jump out the window if you don't move."

"That's a big fall, that shit will hurt." For a moment what he said actually confused me.

"I meant I'll use the fire escape you dumbass." I yelled at him.

"Just, don't go to Gotham. Gotham sucks." I rolled my eyes and began heading for the window. "If you go I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because if anything did happen to you, your mum would kill me." He picked up a bag he always kept behind the couch and and opened the door.

"So what are we code naming this guy. does he have a villain name yet?" I had actually put a lot of thought into this. This was my first real case. Prior to this I was just saving people from cowardly bastards.

"I was thinking The Collector." Roy Nodded.

"I like it. It's simple."

The train ride to Gotham was long and boring. To be honest I was both looking forward to and dreading going back there. A lot happened since I was last here.

Bruce died. Dad was Batman for a while but Bruce returned... somehow. Damian became Robin until he died. And Dad, well, I couldn't bare to here anymore news from Gotham after that. I spent the last four years regretting how distant I was to him. I never even gave him the time of Day.

I wiped away a tear that threatened to escape my eye. Maybe I really shouldn't have come back. It was too late now as I stepped onto the platform with Roy following.

"So, we're here. Now what. Where are we crashing?" I really need to think things through. I slipped on a pair of dark red shades. I didn't need them for the sun because, well, it's Gotham. These Days I was looking more and more like my mother in her teen years. The Wayne family always attracts attention. That's not what I wanted.

"We are going to Wayne Manor. I miss my old room, luxury bed, good food and working hot water. You know, the little things you take for granted." I hailed us a cab and told the driver to head to Wayne Manor.

As we drove up the gravel driveway towards the Manor Roy gawked at the large building. I rolled my eyes as I hopped out of the cab.

"Well hello, may I ask what your business is here? We weren't expecting guests." It had been so long since I had heard Alfred's voice that I barely recognised it.

"C'mon Alfred, you remember me don't you?" I asked slipping off my shades.

"Mila. My gosh, is that you?" I nodded happily as I ran up the stairs to hug him.

"I'm kinda disappointed that I'm still shorter than you." I grumbled as we broke away from our hug.

"I'm afraid you missed Master Bruce and Tim. They're in the middle of an investigation on..." I watched the man struggle a bit. "Actually I wasn't told. Hmmm. How about some tea. I'll put some on."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Miss Todd. How have you been the last five years?" He took a sip from his cup and I followed suit. "I'm shattered I didn't get a letter."

"Sorry. I was in hiding." Roy, beside me, had already eaten a whole tin of biscuits.

"That's quite alright. Has your fighting improved since? I heard there was a new vigilante in Metropolis." he raised an eyebrow. "You have a weird way of hiding."

"Yet there was never any confirmation it was me." I slapped Roy's hand away as he tried to steal a cookie from my plate. "I will bite you, Roy. I swear."

"Yes, well, it's not really that polite to swear. I assume you two are looking for a place to stay, correct? I'll show you to where you'll be staying Master Roy. Mila I've kept your room to your liking." I beamed at him. I was so excited to see my old room.

As I entered my room I took a moment to take this all in. I had many dreams that I had come back. I was sort of trying to convince myself this wasn't one.

Something caught my attention on the bed. A sword. A peculiar item to have on my bed. I looked it over, it wasn't a fancy displayable one.

"Master Damian said he stabbed you with that sword. He blamed himself for you leaving." Alfred walked up to me handing me an outfit. It kind of resembled Batwoman's outfit except smaller and in blue and black. "I had this made, should you return."

"That's awesome. Thanks."

The suit looked awesome on me. It didn't look shitty like my previous outfit. I cannot wait for it to be night time now. The top of the suit was a flexible material that was still resistant against knives and bullets. The bottom half was made of a sturdy material that resembled denim so I could blend in with just a jacket if need be. There was a detachable cape and hood which Alfred thought I might like. I stuffed the cape, hood and mask into my bag and slipped on a nice dark coat. Dic- Dad had a bike in the garage somewhere. Guess I'll be borrowing it.

My snitch had informed me that The Collector owned a museum of sorts in Gotham. A private one only few had access to or knew about.

Which made it difficult to find.

My snitch had told me that the museum was code named The Display and that lots of top gangs had frequent visitors. I just needed to find some of these visitors and make them spill their guts. Maybe literally, maybe not. It all depends on my mood.

My main concern is the condition of the girls he's displaying. Are they dead, alive, clothed? Have they been tortured?

A million questions whizzed through my head as I walked down the streets of Gotham. I had requested Alfred drop me off in a rough neighbourhood. It's a lot easier to find gang members.

My first plan, and probably my most used one, was to seem helpless. It seemed the easiest way to get in. Most gang members who visit The Display apparently supply the 'show' as well. It wasn't to long before I was hauled into an ally.

But disappointment lurks everywhere, it wasn't a thug. One of Roy's old teammates. I believe her name is Tigress.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shoved her away. How dare she?

"Look, we've been tracking you down for weeks. We saw the opportunity and took it." We? Who else is here. "Batman says you're out of control, so we've been following you."

"Why have you been following me? What makes me so out of control and if I am as you say, out of control, why not take me off the streets. Arrest me. Why am I still not restrained." I held out my arms as if in an offer, but if she were to try I'd kick her ass.

"I am a part of a team, a team you mother was a part of for a short time before she-"

"Died, came back to life, started killing, became one of your enemies." I crossed my arms at her. "You know I've killed people before right? I don't think you want me on your little team."

"I do." I recognised the voice, it was just older, more mature, if that was even possible for this kid. I like how Alfred forgot to mention that Damian was now alive. I fought the urge to hug him to try and seem tough in front of Tigress.

"You know he's killed people before right?" I began, for some reason trying to reduce his credibility.

"What?" Tigress gasped as her head whipped around to look at him questioningly.

"Mila, what are you doing?" He glared at me, hinting that I should shut up. Should but didn't.

I focused my attention on Tigress as I continued. "Less than twelve hours after meeting this kid he had cut some guys head off, stuffed a grenade in it, tried to use it to kill Tim, bashed my head in to the point I ended up in hospital."

"Are you happy now, Mila?" His glare was burning into me and I smiled back.

"Haven't you heard? It's Batbrat." he widened his eyes at the name. "Like the name, you thought of it."

"You in or not?" That was one voice I was fine with never hearing again. God I hate the batman voice.

"I thought you only came out at night." Batman's expression was unchanging. I hate it. "Y'know, sometimes I hate you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Since that's the only answer you'll let me have I guess so." The ends of his mouth moved even so slightly as to form the faintest hint of a smile.

"Glad to know we're on the same page."


	13. Chapter 13

As if it wasn't annoying enough that they dragged me away from my case for a few minutes, they made it even more annoying when they dragged me out of town to be given a tour of their hideout and introduced to their covert-ops team.

But that's not even the worst of it.

As soon as I walked in to meet the team, Tim caught me in a massive hug. I hate hugs. I'm not the biggest fan of Tim either.

"Hey, I'm Virgil." The hero known as Static was probably the person most eager to meet me. "I've been waiting for them to recruit you."

"Um, thanks I guess. Did everyone know I was coming but me?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well this has been nice but I actually have important stuff to do." I headed back towards the Batplane I had been brought here in, expecting Batman to follow. He didn't. "You know I'll just try and figure it out on my own if you don't hurry up, right?"

By the time I was buckled in, Damian was getting in next to me while Bruce started the plane. Bruce looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked when the glaring wouldn't cease.

"You know what."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't want to have a little tea party while girls around my age are being abducted by some psycho. Maybe I'll make an effort later. Seems to be what worked for you." I scowled back just as fierce as he was to me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The dreary weather of gotham was soon over our plane and I knew we were close to the manor.

"It means you didn't even try to find me. You could have found me, trained me better but you didn't. Instead I toughened up and learnt to defend myself the hard way. The painful way." he stayed silent. I'm not sure if he legitimately didn't know how to respond or was just waiting. "Do you know how many times I've been stabbed? I can't even feel it anymore."

"If you wanted to come home you could have called."

"Otherwise why bother, right? I'm only your granddaughter." I jumped out of the plane as soon as we landed.

"Mila, wait!" Damian called as he ran up beside me.

"What do you want baby bird?" he raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"One; really, baby Bird? Two; I thought you could use some help with your case." Wow, wasn't expecting that. After I was a bitch earlier why would he help me?

"Okay, so what are you doing?" I asked as I looked at the huge screen, scrambling rapidly through different pages as it searched through each before discarding them.

"I'm using the my father's computer to hack wirelessly into every computer, laptop and mobile phone in Gotham. It'll search for and highlight every mention of The Display. If nothing helpful turns up then we'll move into Metrop-" the computer beeped as it highlighted a phone conversation. The conversation was on the whereabouts of The Display.

"Underground? Please tell me that's just code for something." Damian went through more of the conversation, turning up nothing else.

"Could be a code, or..." he trailed off as he began searching Bruce's database for 'Underground' or anything underground. "What about this: Underground is the name of a club that just opened up two months ago. The area that the owner has bought is only half being used as a club."

"Suspicious. Wanna go clubbing?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're fifteen. Do you really think they'll let us in?" Good point, they may not be as lenient as some clubs I've gotten into in Metropolis.

"Fake ID. Who do we know who's eighteen, who'll vouch for us?" I saw him think for a moment.

"Stephanie."

"Really?" Was Stephanie's answer accompanied by a look of disbelief.

"Please Stephanie! It's really important." she nearly laughed at my begging.

"No, I'm meant really, that's what you're wearing?" I widened my eyes and looked at my clothes for a moment. What wrong with my clothes? "Honey, you've gotta wear a dress. I've got some you can borrow!"

I cringed at the idea of wearing a dress. But, it is a part of going undercover. "So you're in?"

She nodded excitedly. Why wouldn't she be excited, she's been trying to get me to wear dresses for years.

We walked in behind Stephanie who walked in naturally, Damian followed but I was stopped.

"Do you have any ID, you look 12." the guard said stopping me.

"Are you picking on my height? I get that I'm short but come on! I'm the same age as him!" I grabbed out my fake ID anyway. He let me pass and I waved him off acting as snobby as I could.

"So what's next?" Stephanie asked really excitedly. I smiled as we took a seat at an empty table.

"Damian is a rich boy. He can buy his way into the display." I could tell by Damian's expression that he wanted to object to spending money. "It'll only be temporarily spent. Don't worry."

"So while he's perving down in The Display," Steph began, earning a punch to the arm from Damian. "what do we do?"

"We're going to wait up here, dancing or something, until Damian signals us. Once he has we'll go to the bathrooms and get changed." Sounds simple enough right?

It really was a simple plan.

Get in to the club✔️

Find the abducted girls✔️

Free the girls (Well we free most of them)

Don't let The Collector's henchmen or whatever he has overpower us (Maybe we should have planned more...)

"I've heard about you. Some call you the rogue Batgirl." I wasn't expecting him to be as young as he was. I was expecting an old creep. "Pity, I was hoping it'd be harder to capture you. You'd be a lovely addition to my Display. But you're not as impressive as I had hoped.

"Sorry to disappoint." his men held me in a kneeling position with my hands restrained behind me.

"Yes you have been quite disappointing. You set free more than half of my girls and then you don't even put up much of a fight. But at least I get to display Batgirl and Batbrat!" I had made sure Damian was still undercover so we'd have at least some help if things went south.

I was expecting his intervention soon.

But that wasn't what I got.

Before he could begin boring me again the men restraining me fell to the ground, clutching their legs in pain. As I look over my shoulder at them I caught the sight of red arrows stick out their legs. More arrows began shooting into all his men. nothing lethal, yet.

"I expected back-up but I assumed it'd be that little friend you came in with." He pointed his gun towards his customers, right at Damian. Without even thinking about it I spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't shoot him, shoot me!" He just smiled at me and pulled the trigger anyway. I closed my eyes as I waited for the sound of him dropping dead.

Nothing.

Well not nothing. There was a slight ping but I thought nothing of it until I opened my eyes.

Damian was still there, smiling at him as he repeated firing at Damian. Each bullet deflected of him as they would with superman. What the hell happened to him?

Steph and I let ourselves up, apprehending The Collector (aka: Eddie Woodstock apparently). We tied everyone up and as promised I got back Damian's money before we called the police and left to observe the product of our hard work.

Roy met us on a nearby roof and took us home. One question still gnawed at me as we celebrated a bit.

"Why are you bulletproof? What the hell happened to you?" I blurted out randomly.

"Um, I guess it was a side effect of the way I was brought back to life. I can also fly and I'm really strong." Everyone else in the car, including Roy, didn't seem surprised by it.

"Am I the only one that didn't know this?" I asked looking directly at Roy.

"Well you didn't want to hear anymore news after Dick died. So I didn't tell you anything." I kinda screwed myself over with that. I hate surprises.


	14. Chapter 14

"Might I ask what you're doing up at 4 am Miss Todd?" Alfred asked standing in my doorway as I packed.

"Simple. It's an hour train ride to Metropolis and then I still need to walk to school. Waking up at 4 am gives me plenty of time to get to school." Alfred nodded before heading down towards the kitchen. Yes! I get a nice lunch!

I finished packing and headed towards the kitchen, giving Alfred a hug as I collected my lunch from him.

"Hopefully we can organise for you to attend Gotham Academy. Just like Damian." I wasn't to happy at the thought of that. Not because of Damian but because I didn't want to change schools.

"No thanks Alfred. I think I'll be fin in Metropolis." He walked me out to the car, giving me a lift to the train station.

I walked through the already busy streets of Metropolis, trying my best to avoid the possible collision with everybody glued to their phones. I saw this as one of my skills; the ability to avoid mindless phone zombies perfectly.

Sadly my reaction time is cut short when I focus on avoiding the walking dead, and I had no time to react before the girl running crashed into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She apologised. I looked up to see who could have possibly knocked me over to find a girl about my age, if not exactly. In fact she was exactly me. There were only few differences. her hair was black and her eyes more green.

"Um, um." I found myself saying unsure of how to ask. "Kylie?"

Her eyes were as wide as mine when she looked back at me. "But, how? How do you know that name?"

"So you are Kylie?!"

"Leave me alone I don't know what you're talking about!" She scooped something up before running into the crowed. I tried to follow her but it was as if she vanished.

"Well that was... Wow." A million thoughts were running through my head, what if that's the first and last time I'll ever see her? A few people knocked into me, groaning at how annoying it was that I was standing still. It must be so difficult to avoid me.

I kept going at the same pace as before. I was determined to make it to school.

Why you might ask?

Well It pisses Bruce off when he doesn't get his way and I know just how much he'd love it if I went to Gotham Academy. I overheard Roy and him talking about it last night, saying that I should move to Gotham Academy so it'd be easier for me to get to school. They were planning on sending me with Damian in the morning as a surprise.

Alfred knew, and he dropped me off at the train station and made me lunch. I freakin' love Alfred.

I made it to school early as usual so I could grab a hot chocolate from the café across the road. Always a large with extra marshmallows. It always lasted through my first class and none of the teachers bother telling me off for it anymore. The idea of having my favourite hot chocolate made for me was the only reason I went to school everyday.

"Hey I met ya on Monday, right?" I turned around to find the new girl with the southern accent; Piper. "Why've ya been away."

"I was visiting my relatives in Gotham." I answered walking into school with her.

"I have relatives in Gotham too." She was so happy to see me that it made me smile just as brightly back. "Who are yours? Maybe ah'll know 'em."

"You probably do. You've heard of Bruce Wayne?" She nodded and her jaw dropped slightly in shock. "My mother and father were two of his wards. I lived in the Wayne Manor until I was ten."

"Woah! That must have been awesome." I shrugged my shoulders. The Batcave is awesome. The Manor itself is kind of boring.

"Don't tell anyone okay. No one here knows I'm the adoptive granddaughter of Billionaire Bruce Wayne." She nodded excitedly like she was about to burst.

"So why do ya live in Metropolis?" Because my mum told me to.

"I wanted a change of scenery." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"At ten years old ya wanted a change of scenery, are ya serious?" I nodded. "Ah'm not buyin' it. There's another reason."

"What do you want? My dad died, my mum left me with some guy I'd just met and the only friend I had ever made, despite how much of a shit he was, died too. Is that a good enough reason?" She avoided eye contact after my little outburst.

I felt so bad.

Don't apologise. She should. She was the one who wouldn't stop pushing.

She only pushed a little.

If you let her push you for answers so easily from the start she'll walk all over you.

"Ah'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I had no idea." I shrugged slightly before I continued walking.

"It's fine."

"How 'bout an; 'I may've overreacted to a simple question, ah'm sorry.' because that's what ah'm waitin' for." I turned to her with a bitchy smile.

"How 'bout a no." I said mimicking her accent for the first tim since I had met her.

"Are ya makin' fun o' the way I speak?" She asked angrily, already knowing the answer.

"What? Are we going to settle this at high noon like proper Cowboys or are you going to leave me be?" Her eyes burned as she scowled at me.

"What's your problem?" She asked when I tried to walk off.

"What's my problem? You expect an apology from me and you are asking what my problem is. What's your problem?" I didn't like it but there was a crowd around us ready to start chanting and egging us on. "I've got to get to class."

Well that exploded out of proportion. She overreacts a bit to much doesn't she?

And she accused me of overreacting. Like excuse me bitch but what do you call that?


	15. Chapter 15

After school I was greet by Virgil. Which surprised me actually. Why would he know where to find me?

"Hey Virgil, what are you doing here?" He was leaning against the railing that ran down the stairs leading out of the school.

"Chillin', how about you?"

"I happen to go to school here genius." I said walking past him, continuing in the direction of mine and Roy's apartment. He followed. Yay.

"Uh, train station's that way." He pointed behind us. I stopped and faced him, narrowing my eyes.

"How do you know I took the train here?" He seemed so chill about meeting me in public. I was trying to act cool but I was so not happy about this.

"I was on the train with you." And instead of minding his own business he decided to stalk me. "I was here to see Jefferson Peirce and Batman called and asked me to check up on you."

"Oh, now he cares." I kept walking, slightly infuriated.

"You don't like him much do you?" I do like him. But I am my mother's daughter and I'm going to keep playing the angry teenager for a while longer. "I don't get you kids."

"What do you mean 'you kids'?" I asked walked into my apartment building.

"All the Batkids, why do you resent him so much?"

"I don't resent him it's just..." I paused trying to think of a way to say this. "You know I've killed people, right? If anyone else in the Batfamily killed someone, he'd go off at them. I got nothing. I should be happy that I got out of it but I'm worried. We barely spoke to each other, and when we did I went off at him before he could get the chance to yell at me. What if now he hates me so much he won't talk to me?"

"How many people has your mum killed? A lot right? Probably a lot more than you and you probably had better reasons most of the time. Batman still loves your mother like a daughter." But I bet my mum doesn't know he does. "Wouldn't it show that he cared when he sent me to check up on you every time I visited metropolis?"

"Then why can't he ever show it. He was never warm or loving or fatherly." I struggled with the lock, my emotions affecting my motor skills like a bitch. After a few failed attempts I just threw the keys at the floor. "Why couldn't I have parents? My mum was never there. My dad tried to ignore that I was his daughter just as much as I ignored he was my father. Now he's gone and I-"

I fell to the floor in front of the door holding my face in my palms. Failing to hold back my sobs. I flinched slightly when I felt Virgil embrace me but just let it happen and hugged him back. We say there for a few moments until I wiped away my tears and stood up.

"You tell anyone I cried and I'll stab you. I'm not joking." He chuckled and I went into the apartment.

"What's wrong with living here?" Bruce asked after I made my declaration.

"If you truly want me to be a part of that little team then I think I should be closer to them." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You live with four of them here." I gave him a look which clearly said 'Batfamily doesn't count' and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you stay in one spot for once? First going to school in Metropolis at 4am this morning now this! What is so bad about this place."

"You!" Don't do it. You did it. Mila you fucked up. Well, can't make this any worse. "I can't stand to look at you- to have you look at me. You know that I've killed but I get no punishment, I don't get reprimanded, i just have to suffer as I wonder what you could possibly think of me! YELL AT ME! Tell me how angry you are! Let me know what you think of me for once!"

"I don't understand how you killed those men after you were brought up and trained to subdue NOT kill. I am infuriated at you. But I don't know what to do with you kids anymore. I thought if I punished you as soon as you came back you'd feel like I just want to push you away and I don't." I felt tears welling in my eyes. "I push you all away and I get you killed. I just want you to stay."

I walked right up to him, he towered above me. Before I could he brought me into a hug. For the first time ever.

"I'm not gonna leave you Bruce." I kept hugging him as I thought about how many hugs I've gotten lately. "So, um. Now what?"

"You can still go if you want to but you can come back whenever you want, even if just for dinners." I nodded semi-excitedly.

"I'll go pack."


	16. Chapter 16

'Batbrat B28.'

Woah that's weird. I hate it already.

"Hey, Mila!" Virgil greeted. "He actually let you move here."

"No I bring this many bags wherever I go." Virgil actually looked confused for a moment. "Sarcasm, Virgil. Yes, he let me."

He seemed to notice my eyes, damn they must still be red. "Did you cry again?"

"What did I say about mentioning that?" He just laughed and helped me with my bags.

"Mila, what's with all the bags?" I was kinda hoping not to run into Baby Bird just yet. "Are you moving already?"

"Yep." Before he could begin arguing I halted him. "I have had a very eventful day; I think I met my long lost twin, had a fight with southern chick I just met, found out Bruce actually cares about me and now I just want to have a very chill evening of unpacking. Can I have that?"

"Long lost twin? Joking or being serious?" He looked so confused. "You met Kylie?"

"Hey, you know her name? Did Bruce tell you? But how would he know? How could you-"

"I trained with her once, I was the only one who knew her real name. My mother told me who she really was." This would be the part where I'd usually be like 'why didn't you tell me!' but it's never really come up in a conversation.

"Okay. Cool, new subject. Bruce gave me a hug." I keep walking as Virgil directed me to my room.

"Woah, those are rare. The best hugs, but really rare."l

"I know right?" We both drifted off into our own conversation and completely forgot about Virgil. Not even realising he had left as he dropped us off at my new room. When I did finally realise I kinda felt bad.

"Why was Virgil so excited for me to join the team?" I asked when our conversation finally went dead.

"I don't know, maybe he considers you to be a runaway, kinda like him. I don't know, some of us think he has a crush." I feel kinda bad now. I don't want to string him along.

"That's cute. But I'm not really interested."

"In him."

"In dating." He kind of went quiet for a minute. I did too. Just because I couldn't think of any other way to continue the conversation. Or a way to change the subject.

"Why won't you go to Gotham Academy?" He finally asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to."

"Didn't you get kicked out once? How long do you think I'd last there?" He shrugged obviously not caring, just as long as I go. His eyes were pleading. "Screw you and your puppy dog eyes."

His eyes kept looking into mine. His blue eyes see past my soul. Eventually I gave in and looked away from his.

"Fine."

I spat, wiping the blood away from my mouth and grunting as I lifted myself back up. I looked back at my opponent, the red 's' on his chest was my target.

"You okay?" He asked. Everyone looked worried about me. I'm fine.

"Yep, good." He still seemed hesitant.

"You sure? You have um... There's a bone sticking out of your arm." I felt a slight sting in my arm but had thought nothing of it. I gently pressed against the bone to force it back into me. I ignored most of the cringing I was surrounded by.

"Okay, again." He was still hesitant but got into a fighting stance. He lunged towards me and I ducked and weaved through all his punches. I slid between his legs, my lack of height helped make that easier. I was quick but so was he. Before I could react he swung his arms back, knocking me into the air. I flew back into someone and we both went flying into the wall. Damn, Superboy. Did you have to hit that hard.

I coughed up a fair amount of blood before looking at who I crashed into. I sighed in relief to find it was just Damian. Although, he wasn't very happy.

"I think that's enough for today." Damian helped me up, dusting me off.

"Damian, I'm fine." He stormed off towards the Zeta-Tubes. I stared for a moment before heading after him.

I followed him through, coming out in a phone booth situated in a dark alley. I caught up and stopped him.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not going to watch while you let him hurt you." He pushed past me, continuing through the alley.

"Oh please, you broke my arm when we were ten. You stabbed me that same day." He stopped and looked back at me.

"I was different then. I felt different then. I-"

"-You were more fun then."

"Mila! How can you call that fun? You would have been dead if you were..."

"Normal." It was what he was going to say, I could tell by the guilty look on his face. I turned, walking back to the Zeta-Tube platform, well, the phone booth.

Before I could go through his hand grabbed my arm, pulling me around. Before I could even ask why he planted the softest kiss on my lips. Even his hands that held me were gentle. I let my eyes close, the shock wearing off.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss for the rest of the night. I basically drifted past everyone when I got back to the cave. I think someone tried to talk to me but I didn't even acknowledge them.

So now two guys have kissed me. I feel like having a mother or a close girlfriend would be great right now.

Unfortunately I possess neither.


	17. Chapter 17

As promised I was enrolled in Gotham Academy. I stood outside for a moment, looking at the school crest on the sign. On ribbon element of the crest were the words 'Historia Magistra Vitae' printed across it.

"Are you going in miss?" Alfred asked from behind me. I didn't really want to.

"I guess I have to." I walked in, following Alfred's directions to the Principal's office.

I was instructed by the office lady to just sit outside his office, where I found another girl sitting outside as well. She had short black hair with a yellow clip in it. By the looks of her she would have to be at least part Asian.

"You must be new here! I'm Maps." She introduced herself as I sat down.

"Maps? Your parent called you that? Is it a nickname or something?" She giggled a little in response.

"Yes, silly. My real name is Mia. Everyone calls me maps though." I nodded.

"I'm Mila."

"Nice to meet you Mila." Before we could converse any further, the Principal opened his door and let us in.

"Mila, considering the marks I have received from your old school, you have to be put down a level. You will not be in the same year level as Damian." Um, what? I was passing! "You see, at Gotham Academy we have very high standards and you were not meeting those standards for that year level."

"So why am I here?" Maps asked, puzzled on why she had to be here for this.

"Mila, since you are new here and probably won't know your way around, I have arranged for Mia to by your nanny. She will show you around and look out for you whilst you get settled in." I nodded. Still not happy I'd have to repeat a year.

"I'll do my best sir." Mia said before leading me out.

She walked me through the school, showing me each courtyard, where the canteen was, where dorms were so I would get lost up there, where the auditorium was, and finally where the classrooms were.

"Okay, this is your class. Meet me in canteen at lunch." She left as I walked into the classroom. A Scottish teacher with short dark hair greeted me and introduced me to the class. I noticed people whispering to each other as they heard my name. I furrowed my brow, not use to people talking about me.

I sat down and the girl in front of me turned back and faced me. "Are you Jace Todd's daughter?"

I nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "What's it like being the daughter of an outlaw?"

"Don't know, I only met her once." She seemed displeased by my answer and turned back to her work. I had no idea my mother had a reputation.

The girl sitting to my left leaned over and tapped my shoulder to get my attention. "I saw you get out of the same car Damian is usually dropped off in. Where is he today?"

"I don't know."

"Do you live together?"

"No. Alfred just picked me up. I assumed Damian had been dropped off earlier." She was about to say something else when the teacher stopped us.

"Phoebe and Mila! I s'pose you'd like to make up the time you spent talking after class." We shook our heads in unison. "Then I suggest you shut yer yaps and get on with yer work."

When class ended Phoebe caught up with me as I was leaving class. "So why doesn't anyone know about you? Surely when your mother was arrested a few years back the press would have loved to take advantage of you."

"I was a secret. Bruce didn't want to subject me to too much publicity." She nodded, understanding.

"Maybe I'll see you around Mila." And with that she left. I continued to my next class.

Alfred was waiting in front of the school as I got out of school. Much like the gentleman Alfred is, he held the door open for me as he welcomed me into the car. "To the nearest Zeta-Tube platform then?"

"Actually I'd like to go to the Manor." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be patient with him if I were you." I knew who he was talking about but I wanted to be sure.

"Who?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He's very embarrassed about the way he acted yesterday." Alfred explained and I could see his smirk in the rear view mirror.

"Wait, wait, wait. How much did he tell you?" He smiled and kept driving in silence.

It was deafening.

When I arrived at the Wayne manor I hopped straight out and walked briskly to the door. When I found Damian sitting on a couch reading I finally slowed down. I shouldn't have.

As soon as he caught sight of me he all but flipped off the chair and ran out of the room. Well that was a bit exaggerated. He wasn't that bad.

Tim was on another chair and was smirking at me. A big stupid smirk. The kind that says 'I want to annoy you.'

"Shut up Bird Boy." I heard him chuckle as I went after Damian. "Damian. Don't be such a wimp."

"I am not a wimp!" I looked up to find him looking down at me as he leant over the banister.

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm sorry I kissed you." I widened my eyes at him.

"Um... What?"

"I, you-"

"Are you always this articulate?" I tried to sneak that in to dial down his seriousness.

"Don't quote Disney." I laughed at him. Disney is my life.

"What's the matter?"

"You said you didn't want to date. I didn't want to push you."

"Maybe I would want to date. It depends on who." My neck was kinda getting sore after looking at him for too long. "Can you come down?"

"Do you want to date me?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Movies Saturday?"

"Movies Saturday." He walked off and I turned to find Tim in the doorway with a huge grin.

"What?"

"That was soooo cute."

"Remember when I was ten and I almost broke your nose."

AN: so these two are not meant to be really social so dating should be awkward for them. It'll be interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

"Stephanie, I need your help!" I called out as I knocked on her door. She opened up and looked at me sceptically.

"What do you need?" Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and all she wore was a plain purple t-shirt and skinny jeans. She always looked so nice. That's what I needed help with.

"I'm going on a date tonight and I need your help finding something to wear." Her smile grew wide and she looked like she was about to squeal until it clicked and her smile disappeared. "It's Damian isn't it? That's the date."

"Yeah. Are you gonna help me or not?" She closed the door and emerged a few seconds later with a hoodie she was proceeding to put on.

"We are going shopping." I felt my face contort at the thought of shopping for pretty dresses. "We'll find something to suit you."

MEANWHILE WITH DAMIAN:

"Tim I require your assistance." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why me?"

"I don't understand how, but somehow you manage to attract girls. Also I'd rather not ask my father." He nodded slowly.

"Come in." He let me into his room. That wasn't the expected outcome. I sort of expected a 'hell no!' or something like that. That was easier than I expected.

WITH MILA:

We had spent an hour picking out dresses and shoes to match. I had insisted on not wearing heels. No offence to people who wear them day in and day out, they're just not for me.

We were nearly about to leave when I spotted a world little store. It was called Typo and it caught my attention immediately.

I loved the smart comments and clever insults they had printed on countless items in the store. I was nearly in my own world until I noticed the girl from the other day.

"Hey. I crashed into the other day. Sorry about that." Her eyes widened and she just gawked at me.

"I apologise for how rude I was, I was just in a a hurry you see." She seemed very on edge still. "How did you know my name? My real name hasn't been used on me since I was about five."

"I think you're my sister. You look almost exactly like me. My mother said you'd have black hair and green eyes but other than that I expected you to look like me." She frowned.

"We have a mother?"

"Uh yeah. Her name is Jace Todd."

"What?" She seemed to recognise the name so I repeated it.

"Jace Todd..." She looked angry. Before I could ask why she ran out out. I lost her again as she seemed to vanish.

"So who was she?" Stephanie asked once Kylie had left. I turned away picking up some books for school and a few whimsical pens.

"No one. Just someone I met the other day."

WITH DAMIAN:

Tim had basically gone through everything I shouldn't do on my first date. And in turn, everything I should do.

I had suitable clothes picked out for tonight so I decided to head down for lunch. Alfred was nearly finished cooking when I Mila came through the front door. I shot up to greet her but she was pulled quickly away by Stephanie.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the dining table with Bruce and Tim.

"I don't think the girls will be coming down for lunch, Alfred."


	19. Chapter 19

I walked down the staircase trying not to smile too wide. I was excited and nervous. I found That as I neared the end of the stairs the butterflies in my stomach only got worse.

I managed to calm them until I looked up to find Damian gawking at me. I felt my face heat up as he refused to cease staring.

"Wow." He breathed out. God Damian what are you doing to me. I blushed. Wait, no. This isn't happening.

"Damian, shut up and open the door for me," I laughed. "So far you're definitely not second date worthy."

He scowled which only made me laugh more.

We were dropped off at the cinema by Alfred and Damian was immediately recognised by all the young girls. I was getting a mixture of scowls and greasies. Seriously?

Damian noticed how it made me uneasy and put an arm around me. Human contact may not be my thing but I actually liked it. "Just ignore them."

"That is the most cliché thing to say." He chuckled, still holding me.

The movie was about some sort of highly trained, expendable assassin. May be a shock but I'm not really into action movies. They never really capture what it's really like. I don't pretend to be a top fighter but fighting does not look like that. But that's just my opinion.

Damian bought a large popcorn. I had no idea what I was missing out on. Movie popcorn is the best. It definitely beats the microwaved popcorn Tim use to make when we'd have our movie nights.

I probably left so many crumbs on Damian while I was eating though! I leant on his shoulder the whole night. But then I had to ask a stupid question.

"Why'd you kiss me? And don't say 'because I like you' or something sappy like that." He sat there thinking for a moment, I guess it was more like he was debating over whether or not he should say. But he did.

"Why not?"

"What?" That's exactly what Hunter said.

"I said why not? I've had a crush on you for years so why not? Am I not allowed to kiss you?"

"No you can kiss me." I said that way to quickly. He planted a kiss gently on my cheek and chuckled.

" You're funny." He put an arm around me again. "Am I second date worthy yet?"

"Definitely."


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e2eb1beacc37aa2992a2ab761b2ef5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"People this is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading about Mila./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee8f11e5095ff1f64fe8ef52a93e8fe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~|~~~~~|~~~~~|~~~~~|~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892c15d2efbe277fad485267505533ee"I had been on the team for at least a month now. I was not allowed to use my guns and had gotten use to using dad's old escrima sticks. I had actually met up with Kylie a few more times as well, but I'll get to that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9476207e664d814fbdf27c6f3b2b7bfd"Last night, while I was on another case with Batman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel checked out a lab fire that seemed suspicious. They found a new 'Beetle' apparently. Batman said the whole team had to meet her. They were letting her on the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42415eb9a5c63180a722db17879a0e7""Do we have to span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"all/span be here?" Damian was not liking the fact he had to sit around and wait to meet a girl they just let in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912568ac9f9146034f66a0bbaf8452f8""Batman says yes, so yes." Kid Flash answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d65fd3f048630f7fe37052f9b5aa77b""You've already met her, why are you here?" He shrugged in response. "Tt. Let me guess. Because Batman said."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929ee8f23f121576e5bc9e8a69e2b2b9""So this is the new girl. Doesn't look very fierce, what can she do?" La'gaan said as the new girl walked in with Batman. She was short like me but probably a bit taller. Her hair was blonde and short, above her shoulders but just below her chin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="186c6e71bcee097d3edd4feb7b87df28""Probably something better than what you can do pufferfish. After all, we can't all have lame powers like yours." I shot at La'gaan. I flipped an escrima stick around in my hand an smiled at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a5c0c7ef9f1f23e5b17b8a25a0a3efc""I'm Teagan Cerinson. I'm kinda like Blue Beetle." she let the suit morph over her. Wow pink, that's an awful colour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4229e7cfc75ff48141a3c322c1c049d4""Cool. A girl Beetle. I'm Batbrat. My dad use to run this team. You heard of Nightwing?" She nodded and the suit morphed back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4a6074383b7a6edb75a13eb73e469b""I'm La'gaan. I'm from Atlantis." She stared at him for a moment, confused I think. Batman took the attention back and began to introduce everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316784874d4349a865132885d0d60e84""Of course you've already met Garfield, Jaime and Bart. The one facing the other way is-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61a32c546b103c67d49bc04214fef52""Not sure why he had to be here." Damian interrupted sounding very annoyed. I hit him over the head with my escrima stick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4461c9d4006a0e1ca08b7a1b9cd07dd""Be nice demon spawn." I looked back to Teagan. "Sorry, Robin's like me and hates people."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52f71cd7cead4e894060e7e7a9fc3902""Moving on, we have Batgirl, Red Robin, Artemis, Roy," Each of them waved as he introduced them, Batman obviously trying to speed things up. "Kaldur, Conner, Megan and Wolf."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00233ae1e87841c140904361ea1c6f3c"She raised her eyebrow at him as he introduced the large white wolf. "Really? The dog gets introduced. What next, the motorcycle?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870a3055fb6016ae6c0e8dacad70cda6""Her name's Sphere." Conner answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b114a255b0705d1187eaf3dc2ed9050a""You're kidding, right?" Ah, the innocence. Has no idea what kinda crazy she's stepped into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2708e274d629a1fd2fddd395258d3feb""Sadly no. You see after you're on this team for as long as he's been you go a little crazy." I remarked circling my index finger around the space near my ear to sign that he was a nutcase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc3ddb8e0673aaf5065433f6722faf5""You know Sphere is an artificial intelligence from another universe. Stop trying to act cool." Connor shut up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b71039a5ac80ef69bff426761c9b5ca""Stop trying to act like you're older than me. I'm four years older."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="683925f959c12fcdaba83159c4d04b8b""Someone needs to take Teagan shopping. Batbrat that means you." Batman ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8aeff6ec8f6385447863955e47abc8e""Alright but I'm taking your credit card and I'm warning you, I'm going to Typo. I'm not spending below a hundred bucks." I said getting up and leading Teagan towards the Zeta-beam platforms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da15a21a8e6a32a582b53d5f82ef0e03"~Batbrat, B28. Cochineal, B30. ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7e3b1e1c1106312647fca48a16230e""Don't take forever. I know what you're like once you enter Typo!" Batman yelled out before we were teleported out of the cave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52acd5d2f826912e35b0d6c84f55df0b"We arrived in an alleyway in Gotham. Not too far from the Mall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc105e96a29a4a4c066c6a77ae1e3e54""So... Cochineal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8366979210656add831e80af121d3312""It's a beetle they use to make the pink colour in strawberry milk." Never going to drink strawberry milk again now. Thank you Teagan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4259b17240c27d8205e5a9cc74f64d3""So I heard you hung out with Garfield last night." She widened her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="438c4d796f5f4b3639e8f76064391129""How?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a65a03549b1b6a5a02bc90dd762cbd""Okay, I hacked security footage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446f5563ba7570adcadd2e3d933a7cba""So do I have to call you Batbrat all the time, coz won't that be a bit obvious?" She asked as she followed me through the shopping centre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7664aef25cebd396b9ac6755d1ef1828""You can call me Ginger. You don't need to know my real name." Batman would kill me if I revealed my secret ID to a new recruit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f9a8aef44c613077627da3337bee37""So what type of clothes you buying?" Oh god, not the green freak show. If Garfield blows my cover I'll kill him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62d2cd314324f83431b161a44a6d6ddb""And you said I was obvious. He's freakin' green!" Everyone was staring. I was not liking this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07599191b18fe08db49ed35b3cfd0141""Personally, I don't mind." Teagan said as she kept walking. Well personally I don't care if you don't mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b6bd9831bbf689b3ffee89a739124c""You're only saying that because you want to screw him." She froze and I walked past snickering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17fd670d2b6f9995d04c13d6efec904b""I, I, um..." She mumbled uncontrollably, still unable to move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fa8a8e058dbce3456d7bd15fbcd5b5b""Come on, I want to get this over with so I can go to Typo." I walked into my favourite clothes stores. It has the best leather jackets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1bec14ca6709ecbbccf0f80c9b0314""Um, goth much?" Garfield said looking around. Does he even know what goth is. This is so not goth. "I don't think she's got the same taste as you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d0756e852a6fb5a74452a86cf0b1d2""You don't think a lot, do you?" Teagan said checking out some of the leather Jackets. See, best jackets. Everyone likes them. "But after this you're taking me to a dress store."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d88af419c36c82ec3957e931fcbdfe8""You and Garfield can do that while I go to Typo." I suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b894d62a5226c395734c974ea4eb02b""So who are you meeting?" My eyes widened at her. How did she know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="134d01cb05666a0fbf8e7e2a709fc77c""No one, I'm just going to Typo okay." That sounded to defensive. Only Batman knows about how I meet Kylie there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f589bfa82d96ee097ba87c86dc293b04""Sure. I bet it's a guy." She said as she piled a few pieces of clothing over her arm. I was going to just say yes and move on until green boy interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f6ca04326c2315815dd768f1d4c5c3""Wrong person to bet that with. Last I checked, she wasn't into guys." Yeah. No one knows I'm dating Damian except the Batfamily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7262dacc75778cdf1ae4f4361938c339""I'm not span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"into/span the person I'm meeting either!" Shit. Well I just screwed that up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a624cb1aeb3676c118309fda823ee21""It's okay. We won't tell. Who's the girl?" Teagan looked at me pleading to know. Uuuughh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fceb99e2488d0a5aa574cff80c26280c""My twin sister. She's hiding from the League of Assassins and her master. We meet up occasionally. Batman knows about it. But we meet at Typo. And I seriously do love Typo so can you hurry it up." She looked shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be4d97f267bc63fb17f50abc3ddb3b27""Just one last question. Are you attracted to me?" I'm not a lesbian. Goddammit Garfield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a777042ee9215a579ac22abcda8a560""I'm not a lesbian. I'm Bi." Which only means I like to keep my options open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ee0171a89b66df7d65efa407f50184d""My theory is she's a lesbian but likes to keep her options open." Garfield whispered to Teagan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4109b86348046c585482063e9732d67""I can hear you Beast Boy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c80a83467d953a521e4fb1a655941eab"We split up after that and I went straight to Typo. How did I know she'd be there? She's always there. She was there s much they hired her. She was hiding in Gotham from her owner/master. She said he was nicer than most League members, but she still had to leave. Won't tell me why. She told me they wouldn't find her as long as she didn't wear a glamour charm that she'd been wearing her whole life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f52f2d9d3f8ee7c81f0f348f6fee7a64""Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you have to be my best customer too." She said as she rearranged the display at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754bdb1abd59f8c5eda6e2a73f54675a""Nonsense, I just love this stuff." She raised an eyebrow at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a25ff83522e15c5816596311cad8347c""You've bought 6 sketch books in the last two weeks." I shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2fd43266ae5f6bdebc77aff04021b09""I like to draw. So what. Also they come in handy when sketching out a perp's face." But just incase I span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"was/span getting too carried away I put down the two sketch books in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5af831f8cc3ec2a2f55e38ba447d32""It'll seem suspicious." I shook my head at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6e5de475af5a9978387cee0ca44c554""No it'll seem suspicious that I come here everyday and do not buy anything. Trust me." She was about to argue with me on that but we heard a huge crash from the food court. All the sudden there was a stampede of shoppers running from that direction. "Stay. I'll be back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d182acbf6829ee99736996896704346""But I can help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbaa1d31ee03f5ba5d47e141e522e97c""Do you understand this whole hiding out thing?" I yelled out as I ran from the store. I feel like Teagan has something to do with this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46463b2e9f71f2f15b7238f56f09ba30"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The End/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4954136e3cef699107e7b4058b8bf82"Yes it's a very abrupt ending but you can read about everything that happens in my story 'Why Did it Have to be Pink?' and if I keep going I'll feel like I'm just repeating myself. My next story 'Damage' will be up soon. It will be focusing on Kylie and her life. So if you feel like she hasn't been explored that much, there's a reason for that./p 


End file.
